


I Will Fly 'Till I'm Breaking [Richie Tozier X Transgender! Reader X Eddie Kaspbrak]

by Specialwolf0



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specialwolf0/pseuds/Specialwolf0
Summary: MODERN AU!!





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> MODERN AU!!

[Male Version Of Name],

Nobody knew what happened to him.

All they know is that when he left,  _she came._

[Name].

For some reason, teachers and adults knew her before the children did.

Strange.

Hell, even the new kid's mother knew her.

Something about her seemed familiar, maybe the hair colour? Eye colour? Skin tone? Maybe how she acted? Her personality? Who knows?

You see, [Name] is what people call a Transgender. She was [Male Version Of Name], she just had a sex change, not that the kids knew. The 15 year old had been disowned after the sex change, which is why she's back in Derry. Her mother's friend lived there and heard the news.

After a few hours and days of unpacking and arriving, [Name] had settled back at Derry.

Now, 27 years had gone by and it was now 2017.

Guess who's come back to play.

**_ Pennywise The Dancing Clown. _ **

[Name] had become one of the losers in the losers club once again and was walking out of school with them. 

"So, there's this church full of Jews, right? And Stan has to take this super Jewy test." Eddie told the club, Richie fixing his glasses as he listens.

"But how's it work?" Bill asked, not stuttering as he questioned them.

"They slice the tip of his dick off." Eddie told him, making [Name] giggle.

"That's not how it works, Eddie." She giggled again, "they actually make his dick bigger, which is 102 reasons of my 103 reasons of why Richie needs a circumcision or whatever it's called, no offense, Stan. Bad memory skills." 

"None taken, but, that's not what happens, I read from the Torah and suddenly I'm a man." Stan informs.

"I can think of funner ways to be a man." Richie grinned.

"Doesn't mean it'll happen to you." [Name] giggles, holding her hand up for a high five, she cheered as she got three high fives, "suck it, Richie. I can high fives from Stan."

"That's so not fair! Oh, shit." Richie had spotted Henry and his gang. After the group walked past the gang, he asked, "think they'll sign my yearbook? 'Dear, Richie. Sorry for taking a hot, steaming dump in your backpack last March. Have a good summer." 

"He's already signed mine." [Name] smirked, "mainly because I threatened him but still! Ow, fuck, bitchy Gretta!" She held her shoulder as Gretta rudely bumped into her shoulder.

"Slut!"

"Prick!" [Name] called back at her.

Gretta rolled her eyes and walked towards the bathrooms.

Eddie looked at [Name], "you okay? I have some stuff if you need it."

"I'll live, Eddie, thanks though."

* * *

Gretta -being the mega bitch she is- decided to kick one of the bathroom stall doors, "are you in there by yourself, Beaver-ly? Or do you have half the guys in the school with you, huh, slut? I know you're in there, little shit. I can smell you. No wonder you don't have any friends."

"Which is it, Gretta? Am I a slut or a little shit? Make up your mind." Beverly responded, her cigarette no longer lit and is on the floor.

"You're trash." Gretta hinted, her minion grabbed the trashbag and planned on throwing it on her.

* * *

The loser club all put their books in the bin except [Name]. "Hey, why aren't you throwing your stuff away?" Richie questioned her,

"Because when we come back, the younger kids will need it and I'm planning on selling them." She informed, "'cause I'm broke as fuck and my job isn't giving me enough money."

"Th-that's actually p-pretty s-smart." Bill stuttered, regretting that he threw his books away.

"Yeah, which is why I'm going in the bin to get yours." She quickly threw herself in the bin, grabbing what she needed and climbed out, she threw an apple core back in that was stuck in her hair. She grinned her cheesy grin and put the textbooks in her bag, "fuckers."

Bill rolled his eyes, used to [Name]'s bizarre actions now, "b-b-but you got t-to admit, best feeling ever."

A slight grin on Richie's face challenged what Bill had stuttered, "yeah? Try tickling your pickle for the first time." He didn't expect [Name] to agree with him, "wait, how would you know? You're a girl."

"Hey! I might have a dick and it might be bigger than yours! Ya never know, Richie!" [Name] crossed her arms, huffing a bit. 

"Jesus, calm down, Huffington. Are you on your period?" He teased, yelping as harsh contact on his arm happened, "ow, don't be a mega bitch, [Name]." 

"Fuck you."

Richie grinned, "yes please!"

"Is this the first time Richie has used manners? To [Name]?" Eddie cut in, offending the female more,

"And what's that supposed to mean, germaphobe?!" 

"Nothing bad! I'm sorry!"

"Ya better be, asswipe." [Name] huffed. 

"Anyway, what do you guys wanna do tomorrow?" Eddie changed the subject,

"I start my training." Richie sorted out his glasses once again,

"If you're training to be a massive dick, you're a pro." [Name] grinned.

"I have a massive one, and that's not what I'm training for, Street Fighter."

They all blinked, [Name] deciding to speak up, "that's a super old game dude, all the girls aren't going to be all like, 'oh, Richie, you play street fighter and you're a pro?" She made a fake sex noise, crossing her arms, "don't be dumb, the girls all want the hottest body, not video game intelligence." All the guys stared at her, "what? Was the sex noise too much or...?" 

Richie shook his head, "nah, it was spot on, shame you wasn't in bed with me at the time." He laughed, getting slapped by Eddie and [Name], "worth it!"

"But is that really how you want to spend your summer? Inside an arcade?" [Name] asks, playing with a strand of her hair as she waited for an answer.

"Beats spending it inside of your mother." Richie grinned, holding a hand up for a high five. He blinked as he didn't get one from her, his eyes widen a bit, "shit, sorry, [Name], I forgot about that." He nervously smiled at her but frowned as she looked away.

Stan blinked, "what? Forgot about what?"

"I got disowned, a week before I came here." [Name] mumbled, rubbing her [least dominant] arm with her [dominant] hand. All the guys went silent, "how about we go to the quarry?" She asked, the guys nodding and agreeing before Bill spoke up.

"Guys, we have the B-B-Barrens." 

"Right... I really need to work on my memory skills." [Name] sighed a bit. 

Eddie looked over, frowning a bit, "Betty Ripsom's mom." The rest of the group looked over, frowning.

"I feel so bad for her, it must hurt knowing she might never see the daughter she loved again..." [Name] mumbled, looking at who sidehugged her. She saw it was Richie, she smiled slightly before looking at the missing girl's mother again. 

"Does she really think she'll see her though?" Stan asked, watching the paranoid mother.

"I don't know. As if Betty Ripsom's been hiding in Home Ec. for the last few weeks." Eddie glanced at the doors.

"Think they'll actually find her?" Stan hopefully asked.

"Probably not... Most kids aren't found, let alone found alive..." [Name] frowned, staring at the mother and waving sadly as Betty's mother looked at her. 

They all began to walk, "you know, the Barrens aren't that bad. Who doesn't love splashing around in shitty water?" Richie sarcastically asked, rolling his eyes.

Henry came out of nowhere, grabbing Richie's backpack and throwing him behind, since he was still sort of hugging [Name] they both fell into Stan. They all grunted as they landed, [Name] flaring glaring up at Henry, "you're dead, Bowers." She hissed at him in hatred, Henry moved towards her but stopped suddenly. "Yeah, Henry, wouldn't want 'Daddy' to get pissed off at you, do you? Who knows what he'll do when he finds out you stole his pocket knife, you fucking pussy!" She snapped, only making him angrier. She gasped slightly as he grabbed her neck, squeezing it so she couldn't breathe. "Get... Off... Me..." She scratched at his hands, her vision blurring before she decided to bite him. She bit hard enough to make him bleed and yell in pain. 

"You bitch! You're so going to regret that!"

"I already am, disgusting, do you even clean." She spat on the floor, "gross, Henry blood." She wiped her tongue in disgust. She glared at Henry, "that was just a fucking warning, shouldn't you be off blowing your dad, you mullet wearing asshole!?" Richie snickered a bit, definitely going to use that later on. He had fixed his glasses but sighed as he noticed a small crack, great, now he's not going to be able to see as well as he would.

Henry and his gang walked away, the guys, mainly Eddie, checking if she was okay. She laughed a bit, "guys, I'm fine, I promise." She looked over at Richie, "I don't think he is though, yo, Trashmouth, you good? Have you got a crack in your glasses or something?" She asked, grinning as she saw him nod. She took her bag off her shoulder and dug through it, she always brought spare things, especially glasses. She pulled one out and held it out to him, "take this pair, I'll go and get those ones fixed tomorrow." She closed her bag and put it over her shoulder once again as she took the broken glasses from Richie. She put them in her jacket's inside pocket and looked at the group, "gotta come prepared, especially with Richie here." She joked, giggling as Richie ruffled her hair. She blushed a bit as the guys began to talk about how badass she was with Henry. "It was nothing, I just kinda got pissed."

"Or are you on your period?" Richie snickered, not expecting what she was going to say.

"Every month I wake up in a pool of my own blood, do you want me to end yours like that?" She glared at him, mega pissed.

"Not really..." He slowly backed away from her, "I don't want that at all."

"Then don't piss me off, Richie."

* * *

Everybody went home, [Name] on her bed as she listened to her favourite music. If any of the guys heard her music she'd be teased for sure but did she care? Yes, yes she did. That's why she tried to stop listening to it but she couldn't, the music was so CUTE to her. She turned it off, looking at her [Pet Of Choice] and sighing, "I love you, [Pet Name], I really do, but there's nothing I can do to help you." It was true, she loved the animal but she didn't have enough money to heal it. The poor animal had a rare condition that doesn't let them swallow correctly. [Name] had to mash their food up and make the food as a liquid the best she could. She frowned, "I'm sorry... But I'll never forget you, [Pet Name], I promise on my own life." 

* * *

The homeschooled kid rode into town, parking his bike against a bin before noticing Henry and his goons. He panicked, taking his bike and rushing into the nearest alleyway. He panted heavily as he stopped, "oh, Jesus..." He huffed a bit, walking through the alley but stopping as he heard a soft growl and a chain rattle. He turned his head ninety degrees and saw that a door had slowly began to open, being the curious person he is, he decided to get closer to see what the fuss was all about. The door suddenly stopped, chains had stopped it from moving any further. A couple of burnt looking hands slowly crept out, waving for help. 

"Mike."

"Hurry, son!"

"Help! It burns!" Two voices screamed at him, the door violently moving. Mike took steps back, his breathing funny as he panicked. They sounded just like his parents as they burned alive. It all suddenly stopped as the door slammed open, he got closer, peeking in and saw a figure. It's eyes burned bright orange as it waved. A car's engine snapped Mike out of it, he looked over and saw Henry's car. 

He moved out the way only to get something thrown at him. He grunted a bit, slowly standing up as the car drove off. 

Teenagers these days.


	2. 2

Stan was practicing Hebrew, reading from the book in front of him. He was to busy reading to realise his dad above and behind him. 

"You're not studying, Stanley." His father suddenly spoke, leaning against the railing. "How is it going to look? The rabbi's son can't finish his own Torah reading. Take the book to my office, obviously you're not using it." 

Stan had stayed silent, closing the book and making his way towards his father's office. He covered any sight of the woman in the painting he passed, he hated that woman, she was so creepy. He put the book back, turning as he heard something fall. He had jumped at the sound of it falling, he sighed, the painting had fell, that's all. He walked over to it, picking it up and hanging it back up again, confusion lingered in his mind as he noticed the woman that was supposed to be in the painting was gone. That's strange. The door had began creaking open, making Stan back up. He jumped as something was dropped behind him, he slowly turned his face, his breathing ragged as he turned. He gasped, the woman was behind him. She grinned, growling slightly. Stan screamed as he ran out, closing the door.

* * *

"Take everything but the Delicious Deals, guys. My mom loves them. Hey! First you said the Barrens, now you're saying the sewer, I mean, what if we get caught?" Eddie questioned, looking outside. 

"We won't, Eds. The sewers are p-public works, we're the public, aren't we?" Bill shrugged, grabbing some things.

"Hey, Eddie, those your birth control pills?" Richie asked, grinning as he looked over, 

"Yeah, and I'm saving it for your bitch. This is private stuff." He walked over.

"No, leave [Name] alone, she's  _my_ bitch." Richie crossed his arms.

"Hey, more like you're my bitch, Richie." [Name] grinned, "besides, I'm staying a virgin till I'm 50, unless one of you guys can persuade me~!" She joked, winking at them all. They all began to leave,

"Eddie Bear, where you boys and girls off to in such a rush?" Mrs K questioned, looking at her nails as Bill stuttered a response. 

"J-just my backyard, Mrs K. I got a new..." He trailed off, Richie luckily thinking of a response.

"A new croquet set. Jeez, spit it out, B-B-Bill." Richie mocked, [Name] elbowing him in the gut for being so rude.

"Okay." Mrs K didn't seem to believe it, "[Name]?'

"Yes, Mrs K?" She perked up, smiling at the lady.

"Make sure Eddie doesn't make his allergies play up, okay, dear?"

She nods, "you got it, Mrs K. I'll be more alert than a S.W.A.T team around a bomb." She looked at Richie as he elbowed her,

"They don't go together, idiot." He whispered, [Name] shrugged a bit, 

"She won't know that." She whispered back. 

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Mrs K suddenly asked as Eddie began to push the three out. He sighed, going over to her and kissing her cheek. Richie chuckled a bit,

"Do you want one from me too, Mrs K?" Eddie began to push him out, "I'm kidding!"

"Bye, Mrs K! See you soon!" [Name] called out, walking after the three boys and closing the door. As soon as she got outside Richie looked at her,

"3... 2... 1..." At one, she sneezed. Eddie looked at her then Richie,

"How did you know?"

"Happens everyday at 5." He smiled, "I've started to notice." 

"Stalker." Eddie mumbled, but didn't know [Name] actually appreciated the fact Richie knew she sneezes everyday at the same time. She found it sweet he actually took the time to notice. 

* * *

Stan, Bill, Eddie, Richie and [Name] all rode their bikes, they were at the Library, where Ben was. [Name] laughed happily as she rode down a hill, "WOOOOOO!!!" She cheered, gaining Ben's attention. He looked outside, watching the group of five. He smiled a bit, he liked the look of [Name], she seemed sweet, friendly and badass but his heart was still after Beverly which was kind of annoying to Ben. He wanted to like someone else especially with all the rumours. He had heard no bad rumours about [Name], only good ones like: how she hugs everyone who's sad, how she has eaten a note just to get one of her friends out of trouble, how she's almost perfect.

But, his heart still yearned for Beverly.

* * *

[Name] had told the guys to meet her at the sewers since she saw something, she had seen Henry and his gang take the new kid somewhere. She followed them, listening to his screams for help. She wanted to see what would happen, she got out her pocket knife, ready to stab Henry if she needed to. Her eyes widened as she saw him carve a H in Ben's skin. She ran over, " ** _Henry Bowers!_** ' She yelled, she was furious. "THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Only now had Henry seen the knife in her hand but it was too late, he was too close to her to try and get away. She threw her knife at him, getting him in the arm, "YOU BETTER BACK THE FUCK OFF BEFORE I START DIGGING YOUR GRAVE!!!" She screamed at him, she looked at his gang, " ** _scram_** _._ " And they did. She quickly ran over to Ben, "do you think you'll be able to go to the sewers real quick? We'll be able to get my friends to help you." She sounded so concerned, Ben nodded a bit, 

"Y-yeah, I should b-be able to manage." She smiled,

"Great to hear, follow me, I know a shortcut. I'll let you use my bike, I'll walk beside." She quickly ran to get her bike, she came back, smiling at him. She helped him on the bike, slowly begining to walk.

They had managed to take the shortcut but it ended up with the two in water and confused boys looking over. [Name] nervously looked at her friends, "I told you I'll be here!" Richie looked at Eddie then Ben then [Name],

"Holy fuck! What happened?!" 

[Name]'s eyes darkened as she growled, "Henry." She got up, helping Ben up, "come on, let's get to the pharmacy." She looked at the guys, "you coming to help or nah?" 

They quickly nodded and made their way to the pharmacy.

* * *

"I think it's great that we're helping the new kid, but we also need to think of our own safety. I mean, he's bleeding all over and you guys know that there's an AIDS epidemic happening right now as we speak, right? My mom's friend in New York got it by touching a dirty pole on the Subway. And a drop of AIDS blood for into his system through a hangnail. A hangnail! And you can amputate legs and arms, but how do you amputate a waist? You guys do know that alleys are known for dirty needles that have AIDS, right? You guys do know that?" Eddie rambled on the way, just as he was about to say something else, [Name] snapped,

"Beep, beep, Eddie!!!" She sighed a bit, calming herself down. Eddie shut up, looking at the others -who was just as surprised as he was- and blinking. [Name] was normally so calm... What happened? "Eddie, Bill, Stan, you three come with me, Richie stay with Ben, we'll be back soon." She began walking, the three boys she asked for following her. 

Ben sat on a box, holding onto the wound as the four ran to the pharmacy.

"Glad I got to meet you before you died." Yeah, Richie wasn't the best when it came to small talk. Ben looked up at him, blinking before deciding to talk.

"Who were they?" He asked, referring to the males and female.

"Stan was the curly haired one, Eddie's the one with the fannypack, Bill's the one with the stutter and [Name] was the girl. I'm Richie." 

"Ben." It went silent, "is she always like that?"

Richie shook his head, "no, usually she's pretty chill. Maybe it's to do with her [Pet Of Choice]." He shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, her pet isn't able to swallow properly, none of us know why but she's pretty stressed about it. She hasn't got enough money to help it and that was the last thing her parents gave her before they disowned her." He blurted out, not thinking about how [Name] would react. 

"Why was she disowned?'

"That... I cannot answer... I don't actually know, whenever I try to ask she'd changes the subject." He shrugged, "oh well."

"Does she normally stand up against Henry?"

Richie nods, smiling, "like all the time, she's probably the only one who can scare him off, wait... How would you know she stands up to Henry?"

"Well... She saw what happened I guess and she interfered. She even threw a knife at him, yelling for him to back off before she begins to dig a grave for him." Ben informed, making Richie smile more.

"There's the girl I know and love." He sighed dreamily, forgetting about Ben.

"Love...?"

Richie blinked, "huh? What? Pfft- no." He looked away, laughing it off but he couldn't deny the small blush on his face. He already fell for [Name], even though it had been at least 5 months since they all met.

* * *

Eddie grabbed everything he needed, asking how much money everyone had. Bill and Stan didn't have enough and Eddie didn't even ask [Name]. He cursed as he noticed there wasn't enough money. "I can pay f-" she got shushed by Bill as Beverly walked into the aisle, making [Name] glare. Bill explained everything to her and Beverly nodded, deciding to help and annoy [Name]. [Name] sighed, feeling forgotten. Great, her biggest fear is happening. Being forgotten and being replaced. She frowned, following the guys when Beverly gave the signal. She grabbed a couple snacks for Richie and Ben. When they got out, Eddie looked at the salty [Name] and overheard her mumbling.

"Stupid Beverly, stupid money, stupid world, stupid me, stupid everything." 

She eventually fell quiet, looking up and waving at Ben and Richie. She smiled, walking over and handing them the snacks. She blinked as she was suddenly hugged by Richie. "Who took the real Richie and who changed it with the clingy one?" She joked, patting Richie's back. "And I thought I got emotional when people bring me food." She joked again, hugging him back and whispering, "what's up, Richie? You okay? Was it Henry?" She pat his back, confused when he shook his head. "Then what?"

He looked up at her, "hearing that you're a total badass! I can't believe you threw a knife at Henry and told him to back off before you start digging his grave! [Name]! You're getting so cool! I don't think we can even call you a loser anymore!"

She blinked, looking at Ben then Richie as she blushed a bit. "It's nothing..."

"You keep saying that! This is such a big deal! Fuck, [Name]! You're so cool!" Richie gushed, hugging her tighter and making her wheeze. 

She chuckled slightly, "I may seem cool but I need oxygen, Richie."

"Oh! Shit! Yeah, sorry, [Name]!" Richie apologized. Everyone stopped,

"Did-Did Richie just apologize?" Eddie asked in disbelief. 

[Name] smiled, tearing up and hugging Richie, "you're learning! You're finally learning! I'm so proud!" She sniffles, giggling a bit, "I feel like a mother." She giggled again until Beverly decided to ruin the moment with her existence. 

"Ben! What happened?!"

"I just... Fell." He lied.

"Yeah, right into Bowers." Richie informed, "which made [Name] have to save your ass." He ruffled her hair as he continued, "such a hero."

"Thanks...?" [Name] blinked.

"No problem! 3, 2, 1." [Name] sneezed, "bless you."

"Thanks again." [Name] smiled at him, still finding the fact that he had remembered the sneezing thing again. 

He's so sweet.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEVERLY AND THE REST OF THE LOSERS CLUB ARE EXTREMELY OOC (OUT OF CHARACTER)! BE WARNED!

Beverly sighed as she noticed [Name], "oh, it's the transgender."

[Name] looked over, "yeah, it's the 'transgender', I have a fucking name y'know."

Richie and Eddie nod, "I'm screaming it every night." They said in unison before looking at each other and glaring. 

Beverly blinks, "and I'm called the slut. Anyway, you sure they got the right stuff to fix you up?" She smiled, licking her lip slightly as she winked. 

Both Eddie and Richie whispered in [Name]'s ears, "she's a slut." [Name] nods, agreeing with them. 

"W-w-we'll take care of him." Bill stuttered, slightly jealous. "Thanks again, Beverly."

"Maybe I'll see you around?" She asked.

"Yeah, we were thinking about g-g-g-g-going to the quarry tomorrow." Bill informs, making [Name] sigh.

"Now you take my idea to consideration..." She visibly deflated, Stan patting her shoulder. She smiled at him, perking up slightly. 

"If you wanna come." Bill continued, Richie and Eddie looked at each other, both not happy that the slut of the school is coming with them. This was their only chance of seeing [Name] strip to her underwear and bra.

When she left, Bill had a go at Richie, "Why'd you bring up the Bowers thing in front of her?"

"Yeah, dude, you know what she did!" 

Ben blinked, "what'd she do?"

"More like who'd she do, I heard the list of longer than Richie's dick." [Name] snickered, laughing harder as Stan responds.

"That's not saying much." 

[Name] couldn't stop laughing, "poor... Poor Richie! Every time I try... To compliment him... He gets hated on." She laughed in between the sentences. She leaned against Richie, replaying it and laughing. Soon enough, Eddie and Stan joined in before everyone but Bill started laughing. 

"They're j-just rum ours." Bill defended, making [Name] stop laughing. She grew silent, glaring at Bill.

"Dude, don't ruin the fun." She sighed, standing up on her own in disappointment. Bill always ruined the fun.

"Anyway, Bill had her back in third grade. They kissed in the school play, the reviews said that you can't fake that sort of passion." Richie told him, now putting on a British accent. "Now, pip-pip and tally-ho, my good fellows! I do believe this chap requires our utmost attention. Get in there, Dr K. Come on, fix him up."

[Name] smiled, "that was actually a pretty good impression, I should know, my caretaker is British." 

Richie smiled happily, glad that [Name] enjoyed his impression. However, Eddie didn't like it as much as [Name] did.

"How about you shut the fuck up, Richie. I know what I'm doing."

"Suck the wound. Get in there." 

* * *

All the boys stood at the cliff, looking at the water as they cleared their throats. All the guys spat in the water, seeing who's going to win. Eddie failed miserably at even getting it into the water. 

"What are you guys-"

"That was terrible! I won!" Richie cheered.

"What? It's always been mass!" Eddie argued.

"What the hell is mass?" 

The two began to argue. 

"Alright, who's first?" Bill asked.

"I'll go..." [Name] spoke up, gaining the attention of all the boys. She stood there, nervously as the guys looked at her. She began to feel self conscious as they all stared at her body. "Or not...?" 

Eddie blinked, "you can- you can go!" He moved out the way, letting her past. 

She nods a bit, walking over to it and looking at the water. "Are you guys seriously scared of that little drop?" She turned, Richie nodding a bit as Eddie looked away. Bill and Stan stayed silent as Ben nodded. "Seriously?" She walked away, turning around and running. She jumped at the perfect time and turned, looking at the boys as she fell, she gave them a wink and salute as she splashed into the water. She slowly surfaced, Eddie, Stan and Richie looking at her. They all thought that she came out the water like one of the models in magazines. She ran a few fingers through her hair as she waved, "you coming or what?!" She yelled up to them, smiling. 

Beverly noticed all the guys looking at the water, "what's going on?" She asked, making Richie jump off in fear. 

"Woo! Go Richie!!" [Name]'s voice could be heard from below, Beverly putting two and two together and noticed they were staring at her. She quickly stripped and jumped in, calling the four boys sissies as she jumped. Eddie sort of glared at her for calling him a sissy before jumping down with Stan following after him. Bill and Ben the last two to go down. All of them had fun, Eddie, Stan, Richie and [Name] being the main ones to have fun. They all messed around, played chicken and splashed each other. 

After a bit they all got out, [Name] and Beverly laying down but far away. Which means that [Name] was in the shade while Beverly got the sunshine. She sighed as she sat up, tilting her head as she noticed three boys quickly looking away. She blinked, not sure if they looked away because they were staring at her or because they were staring at Beverly. She shook it off, getting up and leaving to get her clothes and everyone else's. She came back, being tackled by Eddie and Richie, "woah!" She yelped, almost falling. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah! We just thought you left us." Eddie explained.

[Name] giggled, "nope, I just went to get everyone's clothes so they wouldn't have to climb up there." She put the clothes down, before realising she forgot Beverly's. "Fuck." She turned to go and get them, jumping as Beverly sort of yelled at her.

"Where's my clothes?!" 

"I was just about to go get them, I just realised I must've dropped it." She defended herself, backing up a bit. 

Beverly soon got Bill and Ben on her side and since Bill is technically the leader; he kicked [Name] out of the losers club.

[Name] felt her world collapse, "Bill... You can't be serious... That's so unfair!" She seriously wanted to cry, all of this was happening just because Beverly wasn't patient. [Name]'s jaw dropped as Bill responded, 

"Life isn't f-fair, [Name]." 

"Bill. I don't have any other friends!" [Name] pleaded.

"Neither d-does Beverly." 

[Name] teared up, looking at the ground and whispering, "I get it..." She turned around, walking away as everything grew silent. 

**_ [Name] had just been kicked out of the losers club because of Beverly. _ **

**__**Now, [Name] was all alone...

Richie looked at Bill, "dude, we've known her at least 5 months! And you've known this chick about 3 minutes! The fuck?!" Eddie looked at Beverly then Bill.

"That's not cool, I'm going after [Name]. Remember the last time she got abandoned? Not good." He quickly ran after her, Richie after him as Stan looked over.

"That really wasn't nice, Bill. I'm going to have to go after her as well, she's more inviting." Stan got up, going after the two guys and [Name]. 

Eddie had lost sight of where she was, he was now on Neibolt Street, near the well house as he looked around. He looked around before using his hands to make a whistle noise, that always got [Name]'s attention but this time it didn't. His sighed, his watch beeping; reminding him of his pills. He slowly took one out, looking at the creepy house that door had slowly creaked open. He was scared of that house and whatever could be inside it. He gulped as he heard his name from inside.

"Eddie..." A hoarse voice called, "what are you looking for?" 

He began to panic, fumbling with his medicine and accidentally dropping all his pills, "oh! Fuck! My mom's gonna fucking flip." He mumbled softly, picking up his pills, as he was about to pick the last one up another person did. He smiled, "[Name]!" His smile fell, "not [Name]..." 

"Do you think this will help me...?"

He whimpered as the monster growled at him, following him. He gasped as he got up and began to run away, "help!! Help!!" He screamed out, hoping [Name] was nearby. 

[Name] was nearby, "Eddie?!" She called out, running to where she heard him. She looked around, running around the area, she soon found him. "Eddie?" She called to him, running up to him, "hey, what happened? Why aren't you with the group?" She hugged him close, ignoring the clown behind her. She soon pushed him away a bit, "answer me."

"Th-the illness, the-the clown!" He stuttered.

"Hey, Eddie... Look at me." She made him look into her eyes, "hey, calm down, tell me what happened and why you're not with the group."

Eddie took a deep breath, "I-I came looking for you since you left, my watch beeped and I dropped my pills. Then I picked them up, I got to the last one and went to pick it up but someone else already did and I thought it was you but it wasn't! And-and I freaked out since he looked like a walking disease. Then he left and the clown behind you and-and!" She put a finger on his lips,

"Take a breath, you don't need to carry on. Is anyone else looking for me?" 

He nods, "Stan and Richie are." 

She nods, helping him up, "come on, let's get you home before your mother freaks out. I'll go and look for them."

* * *

[Name] was falling asleep on the bike ride, her arms loosely around Richie's waist as her head made contact with his shirt. She was out like a light.

"See, I told you guys, we shouldn't have woken her up so early but you never listen!" Richie had that 'i told you so' tone. Bill rolled his eyes,

"Th-then maybe sh-she shouldn't be out s-so late!" 

"She was looking for Richie and Stan!" Eddie butt in, glaring at Bill, "even though she's been kicked out of the losers club she still cares for us! The only reason we were all out was because you decided to kick her out because of your DUMB FUCKING CRUSH ON A GIRL WE MET A COUPLE DAYS AGO!" Eddie yelled at him, slowly waking [Name] up,

"Huh...? What?" She shrugged it off, nuzzling Richie's back as she got comfy in his Hawaiian shirt. 

Richie sighed in relief, "keep it down you guys, she's had a rough night." 

They all got to Beverly's place, her running down there to greet them.

"I need to show you something!" She yelled a bit, making Richie, Eddie and Stan shush her.

"Keep your voice low, [Name]'s asleep." Eddie told her, Beverly deciding to be a bitch made her voice loud as fuck.

[Name] got frustrated and stood up, getting off Richie's bike only to face plant on the floor. "Ow..." She mumbled sleepily, slowly sitting up and trying to keep her eyes open. She whined every time her eyes closed. 

Richie sat next to her, hugging her as Beverly spoke again. "My dad will kill me if he knows there's boys in the apartment." 

"Then we'll leave a lookout." Bill told her, "Richie, s-s-stay here." 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what if her dad comes back?" He asked, looking at the tired [Name].

"Do what you always do; start talking." Stan sassed, walking to Beverly's apartment with the rest of the guys. 

"... It is a gift...!" He sighed, holding [Name] close to him. "Go to sleep, [Name]. I'll be here for you, don't worry." He mumbled, his face in her hair as he relaxed. Might as well make the most of all of this.

* * *

Eddie groaned, "if we had [Name], this cleaning process would've been quicker." He complained, "and her jokes would've been funny." He complained more, "you know how quick she is with cleaning."

"Yeah, but she'll be super bossy." Stan interrupted, 

"But it's hot." Eddie mumbled, everyone stopped, "fuck, I've been around Richie too long."

They all walked out, Richie looking over at the guys, sighing sadly. "No, I love being your personal doorman, really. Could you idiots have taken any longer?" He teased, even though he wished they took longer. He had a nice chat with [Name], the two joked a bit before she sort of passed out from lack of sleep. She was awake now, luckily.

She looked at Eddie, "how was it? Did the bathroom look like mine on my period?" She joked, giggling at his face of disgust, "I guess so." He had seen her bathroom when she was on her period and it was awful, she's actually quite surprised Eddie still hung out with her after it. He just says 'it happens monthly and I shouldn't be too bothered about it, especially if I get in a relationship.'

He's such a nice guy.


	4. 4

_**Short**_ Author's Note  
Right, in this chapter I have used a really foul word that some people may not like.

For you who don't understand what I mean, [Name] has used the word C-u-n-t.

If you don't like that word, tell me, if enough people yell at me, I'll censor it.

That's all.

 

* * *

 

"All right, shut up, Richie." Eddie and Stan muttered.

"Oh, okay, trash the Trashmouth, I get it. Hey, I wasn't the one scrubbing the bathroom floor and imagining that her sink went all Eddie's mom's vagina on Halloween." Richie kept circling the group on his bike,

"Nah, it was more like [Name]'s last month." Eddie glared at Richie,

"Dude! ... It was that bad? Jesus Christ, you must be scarred for life." [Name] pat Eddie's head, "okay, I'll just go over there and shut up now." She walked further away from the group, looking at the sky. She yelped as she tripped, "okay, I get it, trip me over, ha, how funny, dumb pebble." She threw the pebble, sat on the floor with her arms crossed like a toddler who didn't get what they wanted.

Richie came over, helping her up and onto his bike as he cycled back to the group, "are you still tired or something? I've never seen you so clumsy before."

She nods, holding onto his waist, "am good, much fine."

Bill decided to interrupt, "she didn't imagine it. I... I s-s-staw something t-too."

"You saw blood too?" Stanley questioned.

"N-no... I saw Georgie." Bill mumbled, "it seemed so real."

"I saw Georgie a year ago, so what?" [Name] blinked as she got hit by Richie, "ow! What was that for? Abuse!!"

"And you say I'm rude."

"I'm not gonna be nice to that fucking jerk after he kicked me out this group 'cause of some slut, no, I don't work like that. I'm only being nice to you guys 'cause you're my friends and you're actually letting me hang out with you. Bill can go fuck himself for all I care." [Name] was still salty.

"Damn, we need to keep [Name] away from the quarry, she'll make it an ocean with how salty she is." Richie joked, smiling as [Name] agreed with him.

"It seemed so real, but there was this..." Bill trailed off.

"The clown." Eddie cut in,

"Wait, Eddie, you was serious about that? We never have clowns in Derry- ooooh... Tch, he's in this town now?" [Name] groaned, the losers group looking at her in confusion.

"Wait, you've seen the clown?" Eddie questioned her.

"If it's the clown you're talking about then yeah, I've seen him." She glared at the floor, "he uses your fear against you, Eddie, you was talking about this walking disease wasn't you? Isn't your fear illness?" He nods, "Bill, you keep seeing Georgie, right?" Bill nodded, "he's using that against you then. The clown I know but hope you're not talking about is called Pennywise, well, that's not even who he is. He was this alien thing from somewhere else, he took the form of a clown and he can shape shift into you're worst fears. He feeds off fear and if you fear him, he gets stronger." She sighed, "I'm just hoping it's a completely different clown..."

"W-wait... H-how would y-y-you know all o-of that?" Bill stuttered, nervous.

"I told you, I've met him before."

"That doesn't explain it!" Eddie freaked.

"Meh, I'll tell ya eventually." She got off Richie's bike, walking past the group.

"Wait... Can only virgins see this stuff? Is that why I'm not seeing this shit?" Richie blinked, looking at the group.

"You'll see something soon, Richie. Count on it." [Name] turned around, "he's after all of us, he's hungry."

"Yeah, so am I." Richie grinned, "for dat booty."

Beverly cut in, "what 'booty'? She's got a flat ass."

Richie blinked, "are- are you serious? You haven't seen her ass?" His jaw dropped, "like, her ass can make you gay for her!"

[Name] blinked, "guys? Guys?" She sighed as she didn't get Richie's attention, "RICHIE!" She nodded as she got his attention, "good, that's Belch Huggins' car, right?" She pointed at the car in the distance as voices got louder. "Or am I going crazy and hearing voices?"

"We should probably get outta here." Eddie suggested to the group.

"W-wait, isn't that the homeschooled kid's bike?" Bill pointed out.

"Yeah, that's Mike's." Eddie informed.

"We need to go and-" [Name] didn't let Beverly finish her sentence since she was already sprinting down towards the bike and car, going through the gap between the trees and following the voices. Richie, Eddie, Stan and Ben following before Bill and Beverly moved their asses into gear.

"Come on!" Henry yelled at Mike, pushing him down as Mike strained to stay up. "Eat that meat!"

"Eat it, bitch!" They kept yelling named at the male.

Mike opened his eyes, looking around for help. He saw someone, a clown. The clown had blood on his face and a little kid's arm in his hand. He tried to get up, only to be punched in the jaw by Henry and his goons. He tried to push Henry as far back as possible for as long as he could.

"HEY!" [Name] yelled, gaining their attention. She threw a rock at Henry, getting him straight in the face, "THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" She yelled louder, her eyebrows furrowed as she threw another rock, hitting Henry once again.

"You little bitch!!"

"Nice throw, [Name]!!" Richie pat her shoulder, slowly taking his hand off her as he noticed how pissed she was.

"You losers are trying to hard." Henry began to walk forwards,

"Guess what, Henry, I'm not in the club anymore." She grinned, throwing a rock in the air and catching it. "And you can't call them losers, they're winning at the moment." Her eyes narrowed,

"And what makes you say that?"

"They're a bigger a group, 7 against 3. Then there's me, but let's not talk about that, yeah?" She smirked, pulling back her arm and launching the rock back at the group. Getting a headshot once again.

He glared, "you know what, [Name]? You're just a slut."

She rose an eyebrow, "and what makes you say that?"

"Hanging around all those guys, I bet you've kissed all of them at least once." He grinned, thinking he's won.

"Actually, I'm too much of a loser to actually get a kiss. I haven't even had my first one yet, so." She looked to her right as she felt a hand on her shoulder, she deadpanned as Richie grinned. "And I'm not kissing anyone unless I'm **_dying_** , **_almost dying_** or I have **_died_**." She blinked, "what's wrong, Henry? Beverly got your tongue?" She teased, not realising how that comment pissed Beverly off so much she threw a rock at her. "Ow! The fuck?!" She looked behind her, seeing Beverly all pissed off. "You want a fucking fight?!" She turned back around, Henry now in her face.

"I can change that."

"But you're not going to." She snapped, pushing him away and glaring. She grabbed a few rocks, "you gonna give up? Or do you want to lose first?"

Richie cheered, "ROCK WAR!!" He yelped a bit as [Name]'s hand suddenly got close to his face, "the fuck?" He looked over, seeing she just caught a rock that was thrown at him, "thanks, [Name]!" She didn't say anything, concerning Richie. He looked at her face, gulping as he sees red on her. "[Name]?"

She looked at him, whispering, "get everyone to go, I'll hold them off." She pushed him slightly, "go, and get the others to follow you."

He nods, getting the group to leave, "what about you?"

She just smiles, "I'll be fine, don't worry about me."

"Okay... I'm trusting you [Name]!" He ran off with the group.

"Awww, how sad, your army left you." Henry teased, laughing with his posse.

She said nothing, her eyes opened. All of her eyes that used to be [Eye Colour] was now fully gold, tiny specks of [Eye Colour] could be seen but only if you're close enough. Soon enough red lines began to come up onto her skin as she grinned. The red ran from her eyes to her mouth just like the clown's was.

"Time to lose~!"

 

* * *

 

Around 15 minutes later, [Name] came back to the group, her eyes normal and her face having no traces of red. She smiled as she got to the group, grunting as she was tackled to the floor by Richie. "What's up?" She rose an eyebrow,

"Are you hurt?" Eddie asked her suddenly, scared that she would get infected if any rocks hit her.

"Nope!" [Name] chirped, "wanna do a body check to see?" She rose an eyebrow, sighing when he nods. "Richie, get off me. Eddie's gone full mother mode." She smirked, standing up, she was stripped down to her underwear and bra. She squeaked as Eddie touched her back, "ya fucking hands are cold!!" She moved away, not liking the cold hand feeling. "Sorry, carry on." She blinked as he asked her to put her arms up, "you trying to smell my armpits or something, Eds?"

 

* * *

 

After the body check, [Name] introduced herself to Mike, "I'm [Name], I suppose the others already told you who they were." She smiled, "now, Richie, I'm guessing you want to see how much damage I did to the c-" Eddie cut her off,

"Don't use the word I think you're going to use!"

"KFC?" She asked, she wasn't going to use what she just said.

"Oh, okay, carry on."

"You wanna see the damage I did to the cunt?"

"[NAME]!!" Eddie yelled at her.

"That's my name, what's up?"

"I JUST TOLD-"

"I WANNA SEE THE DAMAGE, [NAME]!!!" Richie excitedly interrupted. "Show me!!"

She chuckled, pulling out her phone and looking through her gallery. She tapped on the photo and showed him, his eyes widened behind his glasses.

"[Name]... You're so fucking cool. Did you tell him to go blow his dad?!'

"Of course I did, Richie."

 

* * *

 

"Thanks, [Name], but you shouldn't have done that, he'll be after you too." Mike looked at her.

"Don't worry about it, I had anime on my side." She joked, "but seriously, Henry's always after me, it's been that way for a while now." She smiled at him, "besides, I can take care of myself just fine."

Richie nods, "Yep! That's the third time she's hurt him!" She chuckled, "isn't she so cool!?"

"Richie, once again, it's nothing. Not a big deal."

Richie looked at her, silent before yelling at her, "IT'S A BIG FUCKING DEAL!!"

"Fucking hell, calm down."

"Anyway, Homeschool, welcome to the Loser's club." Richie greeted him, "the club we're trying to get [Name] back into."

"Why? What happened? Did she leave the club or something?"

"Oh, no, no, no. Bill and Beverly happened. Bill kicked her out of the club because Beverly was being impatient." Richie told him, [Name] nodding.

"And Bill knows I can't hold a lot of things at once and I have no other friends. I'm just lucky that Richie, Eddie and Stan are on my side, and hopefully you are. You seem cool, I like cool things." She smiled, "anyway, enough chit chat, let's go on an adventure to find that shitty clown!"

 

* * *

 

The Loser's club and [Name] got to town, some sort of parade happening. [Name] was forced to keep an eye on Richie because he kept trying to steal all the instruments. She turned her back for about a minute and Richie had a Tuba. [Name] sighed, taking it off him and giving it back to the original owner. She grabbed Richie's ear and began to pull him away, ignoring his ow's and pleads.

"What are you guys talking about?" Eddie asked, three ice cream cones in his hands.

"What they always talk about." Richie muttered, taking an ice cream from Eddie.

Eddie looked at [Name], handing her the ice cream. "Thanks, Eddie." She took it, smiling at him before going to take a lick. She blinked, Beverly had just slapped it out of her hand. [Name] looked at the ice cream, looking completely broken as she stuttered, "but, but, my, my ice cream..." She frowned, genuinely sad about the waste of food. She sort of threw herself at the ground in sorrow, yes, she was being dramatic over ice cream but she was sweating and Eddie had been nice enough to buy her one. She took something out of her pocket and put it on the floor, near her melting ice cream, "rest in pieces." She had put a mini tombstone near it. "I don't wanna live on this planet anymore..."

She looked so heartbroken that it hurt Eddie, Richie, Mike and Stan physically.

"I actually think it will end." Ben continued the conversation. "For a little while, at least."


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Author's Note  
> Everything in this chapter is a theory I have, okay? They probably aren't true but I'd like to think they are.

"What do you mean?" Beverly asked Ben while [Name] was still mourning her ice cream that she didn't even get to taste.

"So I was going over to all my Derry research and I charted out all the big events. The Ironworks explosion in 1908, the Bradley Gang in '35, and the Black Spot in '62. And now kids being..." Ben stayed silent for a bit until [Name] spoke up,

"And you realised this stuff seems to happen every 27 years?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Ooooh, boy... We better find somewhere to sit so I can explain the whole situation." [Name] got up, "rest in splatters, ice cream."

\---

"Okay, so, let me get this straight," Eddie started, 'It' comes out from wherever to eat kids for, like, a year? And then what? It just goes into hibernation?"

"Maybe it's like... What do you call it?" Stan thought,

"Cicadas? The bugs that come out once every 17 years?" [Name] interrupted.

"Yeah, them."

"Yeah, he basically is-" [Name] started but was rudely interrupted by Mike.

"My grandfather thinks this town is cursed. He says that all the bad things that happen in this town are because of one thing. An evil things that feeds off the people of Derry."

"But it can't be _one_ thing." Stan looked at him, [Name] sighing.

"Sadly, it is, the evil thing is Pennywise, he can take the form of your fears, like I said."

"Wait, [Name], I thought you said 'It' travelled to town to town throughout the 27 years." Eddie looked at her glistening [Eye Colour] eyes as she nodded,

"Well, that's what I believe he does. I don't know, I'm pretty sure I'm correct, otherwise how would have I have met him before?" She looked at the group, "now, guys, I need you to tell me your fears."

"Why?" Beverly spoke up, "it's not like you can do anything about it."

[Name] sighed, "look, Beverly, I need to know this shit or we're all screwed, I need to know your fears so I can find a way to get past them to help all of you out."

Richie sighed, "she has a point..."

"You already know my fear, [Name]. Everyone does." Eddie glanced at her then the floor as he heard her hum of confirmation.

The group went around and told [Name] their fears, Richie being the only one -other than [Name]- telling the group.

"Richie, what's your fear?" [Name] asked him softly, knowing how he didn't really like saying anything about him like his feelings or anything deep.

"I..." He sighed, looking behind him and seeing the clown, "clowns." He finally mumbled, just enough for [Name] to hear.

"Okay, I'll find a way to avoid all your fears, Richie, come with me, I'll be needing you to check up on some stuff for me and that."

"Why, Richie?" Eddie cut in, narrowing his eyes at her.

"It's personal, Ed, sorry."

"And you trust _Trashmouth_ with that information? [Name], no offense, but did you hit your head or somethi-"

" ** _Eddie_** , trust me on this, okay? I know it seems dumb but just, trust me. C'mon, Richie." She grabbed his wrist, pulling him up and begining to walk to her house.

\---

After all the planning [Name] and Richie did, the two walked towards Bill's home to look at the projector Bill wanted them to all look at. When they walked in, Bill had already set up the projector and the map.

"What's going on?" [Name] questioned him,

"W-w-e're looking a-at the o-old Derry m-map to f-f-find the w-well." Bill stuttered back to her,

"Oh, right. Smart."

All the kids sat down except Bill, Mike and [Name].

"Hey, [Name], you can sit here if you want." Eddie spoke up, moving slightly off his seat so she can sit down.

"Thanks, Ed." She sat next to him, chuckling as she realised that he was almost off the seat, she shimmied towards the edge of the seat and let Eddie have most of the box they were sitting on. Eddie moved up next to her, looking at Richie in the corner of his eye and smiled as he saw the jealous look Richie was giving.

"Th-that's where G-G-G-Georgie disappeared." Bill spoke up, pointing at the storm drain on the map, "there's the ironworks. And the Black Spot." He pointed them all out to the others, "everywhere it happens, it's all connected by the sewers. And they all meet up at the-"

"The well house." Ben cut him off, Bill nodding.

"It's the house on Neibolt Street." Stan barely spoke, his voice quiet.

"You mean that creepy-ass house where all the junkies and hobos like to sleep?" Richie cringed, Eddie grabbing his inhaler and taking a puff. [Name]'s arm wrapped around him as she whispered,

"You okay, Eddie?"

"I hate that place." Beverly involved herself, "it always feels like it's watching me."

"Th-thats where I saw it. That's where I-I saw the clown." Eddie wheezed out, taking another puff from his inhaler while [Name] held him close. "Th-thats when [Name] f-found me."

"Th-that's where It lives." Bill stuttered,

"I can't imagine anything ever wanting to live there." Stan finally interfered,

"That's exactly the point," [Name] pointed out, "who would go in there? That's why he's living there."

"Can we stop talking about this?" Eddie got up, standing in front of the projection, "I-I-I-I can..." He wheezed, "barely breathe." No matter how much he didn't want to get out of [Name]'s arms, he had to tell the group this, this was too much for him to handle and he did not want it to go any further than it has. "This is summer, we're kids! I can barely breathe." He was freaking out, [Name] got up and walked over to him. Putting a hand on his shoulder, she looked at the group,

"This is enough for today, if we talk anymore about it, _he_ might come." She warned, sighing as Eddie ripped the map down, "seriously?"

"What the hell? Put the map back!" Bill demanded, Eddie shook his head,

"Mmm-mmm."

The projector began to click through all the pictures until I landed on one where Bill, Georgie and his parents were all together. [Name] pulled Eddie away from the wall and walked away from it. The projector kept zooming in on Georgie then zoomed in on Mrs Denbrough's hair covered face. Soon enough, her face had changed to Pennywise's and most of the kids freaked out.

"I told you." [Name] whispered, biting her lip as she held Eddie behind her.

"What the fuck?!" Richie freaked, moving behind [Name] for safety since she was the only one who knew what this clown could do. "What the fuck is that?! What the fuck is that?!"

"I don't fucking know!" Eddie screamed back at him.

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" Beverly yelled at Bill,

"Yeah. Yeah, turn it off. Turn it off!" Richie screamed with her.

Mike took action and kicked the projector down, the group slowly calmed down. However, [Name] pulled Eddie and Richie closer to her and whispered, "you two, get to the wall, _now_." The Trashmouth and germaphobe looked at each other then quickly ran to the wall, "Ben, Bill, Beverly, wall, **now**. Mike, back up from the projector."

"Why should we?" Beverly argued back.

"BECAUSE OTHERWISE YOU'LL BE DEADMEAT!" [Name] snapped at her, her voice had changed dramatically where she didn't even sound like herself, "NOW FUCKING MOVE!" Beverly nodded, grabbing Bill and Ben before running to the wall as Mike backed away from the projector.

"What about me?!" Stan spoke up,

"You're fine, you're far away from the projecto-" she was cut off by a hand around her neck,

"[NAME]!" The group yelled, Richie and Eddie's voice the loudest.

"I'm... Fine..." She wheezed out, her arms scratching at the clown's hand that was around her neck. She managed to kick Pennywise's gut which allowed her neck to be released a little bit, she immediately took action and dug her nails into his hand deep enough for it to bleed but was soon her arms were held by her sides as a claw was super close to her eye.

**_"So, you want to play it that way, huh?"_ **

[Name]'s eyes widened as she struggled to get her arms free and moved her head back to keep the claw away from her eyes as much as possible, "OPEN THE DOOR!" She yelled at the group, still struggling.

The group all scrambled to open the door but froze as they heard [Name]'s cries in pain, Richie and Eddie kept fumbling with the door and managed to open it while the group looked at [Name].

Eddie and Richie's attention soon went onto [Name] as they heard her drop to the floor, they ran over and both their hearts dropped.

[Name]'s [Left/Right] eye had been cut and was bawling with blood, Eddie quickly grabbed some things from his fannypack and tried to fix her up as much as he could before looking at the rest of the group, "call an ambulance! Quick!!"

"What do we say?!" Beverly panicked.

"Say that someone's window had smashed and some glass went into her eye! If they ask where the glass is just say I managed to remove it!"

Beverly nodded and ran to call the services to get an ambulance to come.

\---

While [Name] was at the hospital, Bill had tried to go to Neibolt Street to find that clown.

"Let's go."

"Go? Go where?" Ben spoke up for once,

"Neibolt. That's where G-G-G-Georgie is."

"Are you fucking dumb?!" Richie yelled at him, "didn't you see what just happened with [Name]?! Who cares if Georgie's there?! We don't have [Name] to help us and I don't really feel like being in [Name]'s position right now!" He had enough with Bill talking about Georgie, "I know you hate [Name] but are you blind?! [Name]'s eye had just gotten cut and all you care about is someone who's probably already dead!"

"Richie-"

"No, Eddie! You saw what happened, we all saw that and I don't want it to happen again! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to the hospital to see if [Name]'s awake."

The group stayed silent as Richie got onto his bike and rode to the hospital. "A-anyone coming with m-me?" They all shook their heads as a chorus of 'no's had escaped them.

"C-can we go when [N]-[Name] is b-back then?" He desperately asked.

"It depends if [Name] wants to carry on." Eddie looked at him, "and I really don't want to be in her position as much as anyone here."

\---

[Name] had finally gotten out of the hospital and had Richie as well as Eddie by her side, "guys, I'm fine, I promise."

"Well, that eye patch on you says otherwise." Eddie sassed, making her laugh.

"Okay, okay, so I might be partially blind at the moment... Or forever, but I'm itching for some revenge, y'know?"

"But, that's not a good idea." Richie looked at her, "trust me, I know a bad idea when I hear one, mainly because I come up with them but oh well."

[Name] laughed again, Eddie and Richie both feeling like they're blessed at hearing her laughter as they both fell into a small trance of lovesickness. "Guys?" She rolled her eyes, "guys? Guys!" She managed to snap them out of the trance, "you two good?"

"Yeah, perfectly good!" Eddie was the first to answer, "amazing actually."

"Yep, because you're back with us~" Richie flirted, making [Name] roll her eyes and chuckle.

"Yeah, okay, keep your dick in your pants, Tozier." She teased him.

"What dick, he acts like a pussy 'cause he's got one." Eddie rolled his eyes, [Name] bursting into laughter.

"Pfft- and how would you know that, Dr K?" Richie glared at him, crossing his arms.

"Because it's obvious."

The two began to bicker.


End file.
